The available power output of a motor/generator in a hybrid vehicle may be limited while the hybrid vehicle is operating in an electric only (EV) mode of operation. This power limitation may be caused by the need to conserve an amount of energy required to start a combustion engine for when the vehicle transitions from the EV mode of operation to a hybrid or engine only mode.